


Beautiful Chaos

by Irusu



Category: Machineries of Empire Series - Yoon Ha Lee
Genre: Fanart, Gen, go
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-15
Updated: 2017-01-15
Packaged: 2018-09-14 22:16:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9205496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Irusu/pseuds/Irusu
Summary: From here, the game is finished.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [opalmatrix](https://archiveofourown.org/users/opalmatrix/gifts).



  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Sorry you missed the fandom_stocking signups, but I thought you might like this anyway, based on your Yuletide requests.
> 
> Not that you can tell, but the game portrayed is (supposed to be) based on [Game 1 of the AlphaGo vs. Lee Sedol match](https://qz.com/639952/googles-ai-won-the-game-go-by-defying-millennia-of-basic-human-instinct/), where AlphaGo won by doing something human players would never have thought of in a human vs. human match. Also, hence the title.


End file.
